


At Any Price

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Inspired by some scruffy Jim & Bones pictures, but this one's about McCoy not stopping to think.  He's going to save his daughter and ex-wife, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Any Price

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd comment fic and all my usual disclaimers apply.

  


“Dammit, Jim!” McCoy startled and turned, growling.

“Bones! You should let the authorities handle it.”

“Bullshit! The _authorities_ won’t get within a hundred klicks of the place before they’ll be gone, lost to me. I’m not waiting, Jim. I can’t.”

Jim swallowed as Bones slipped a phaser into his waistband and then his eyes widened as he saw what Bones picked up next. “A shotgun? Seriously, Bones? Do you know how to use that thing?”

The look in Bones’ eyes filled Jim with dread. Bones was getting his ex-wife and daughter or he was not coming back.

“My daddy taught me. We hunted up in the mountains.” He loaded the dual chambers and then glanced sideways at Jim, his voice quiet and hard. “Get out of the way, Jim.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“The hell you are!”

“Bones. I won’t… _can’t_ let you go alone.” Jim’s heart was thundering in his throat and he was sweating. Bones had never looked at him like this before, had never looked like this as long as Jim had known him. The deep rage welling up in his friend was terrifying as it threatened to engulf the man that had sworn to ‘first, do no harm’ and Jim would be damned if he wasn’t going to be the one to spare Bones from the pain of breaking his oath.

“You don’t fit in here, Jim. You’ll be recognized. There’s no way those _Terra Prime_ bastards wouldn’t know you.”

Jim lifted his chin. “Promise me that you won’t go without me and I’ll prove to you that I can blend in.”

Bones looked at the chrono and gave Jim a curt nod. “You’ve got fifteen minutes.”

Jim trusted Bones to keep his word and he stepped past him to the dresser where he dropped his bag before stripping off the jacket and hat covering him. Uhura and Christine had colored his hair and he hadn’t shaved. He already looked almost as scruffy as Bones, but there was more. He slipped on the dark contacts, obscuring his bright blue eyes under a brown haze. Then he took the dark cake makeup and applied it just as Uhura had shown him. When he turned back to Bones he was no longer the bright-eyed, golden haired hero. He was a down on his luck, gritty, tired miner, despair etched into his face.

Bones blinked, surprised as he took in Jim’s transformation. “You got a weapon? One that won’t scream ‘Fleet?”

Jim pulled the last thing out of his bag: two Romulan disruptors which he tucked into his jeans before smiling grimly at Bones.

Bones sucked in a sharp breath and he huffed out a soft sigh. He cocked his head to the door and croaked out, “Okay. Let’s get this over with.”

Jim followed Bones out of the small shack. He didn’t tell Bones just how much was riding on this, didn’t let him know who had kidnapped his daughter. He prayed that Bones would never learn just what Jim’s orders were and how badly the Federation needed this particular cell of Terra Prime terrorists eliminated _at any price._


End file.
